In the past, truss systems have often been used to construct display booths, The truss systems use vertical posts to which are mounted one or more horizontal beams. Typically, the posts are placed at the corners of the floor space that has been allotted to the particular vendor who is using the booth. The posts extend vertically upward a preset distance, such as about eight feet or thereabouts. At the top of the posts, horizontal beams are supported that extend between each of the posts. Banners, signs, or other display material may be hung from the horizontal beams.
The prior truss systems have suffered from several disadvantages. First, the trusses are usually constructed in such a fashion that they are relatively heavy items. This makes transporting them difficult, as well as manipulating them during construction and deconstruction of the booth. Second, the trusses and other components used to construct the booth are often long, such as eight feet or more. This also makes the transportation, as well as the storage, of these components difficult. Further, prior trade show booth frames have often required the use of separate fasteners to secure together all of the components of the frame. This increases the time and labor necessary to construct and deconstruct the booth framework.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a trade show display booth framework that overcomes these and other difficulties encountered by the conventional systems and booths.